


False alarm

by tiny_anais



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Mpreg, Mushy, Septiplier - Freeform, Silly, idek, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_anais/pseuds/tiny_anais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's short, silly and mushy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Another super short thing I wrote super quickly for a friend who adores mpreg.  
> Remember I'm French, English isn't my first language so it's not perfect!  
> Hope you'll enjoy anyway :3

Mark stretched, extending his legs as far as the driver's seat of his car allowed him to, before taking his keys and trotted happily towards the front door of the house.

“Jack! I'm hooome!” he said from the hall once he had closed the door behind him, like the dad from a cliché sitcom.  
The sun had started to set and Mark was surprised to find the house eerily dark, and nobody was here to greet him. Not even Chica. He removed his shoes and jacket and walked to the living room.

“Jack?” He called again, and saw that the TV was on, some cartoon he remembered being too old to know playing on it. It was casting a light on a form sitting on the couch, wrapped under a thick comforter. 

Chica was sitting in front of the couch, gently wagging her tail and lifted her head when she heard the man walking into the room.

Mark plopped himself on the couch next to the cocoon he assumed his lover was hiding within and poked very gently at Jack's tummy, the little bump protruding slightly from under the blanket. 

“Hey babe” Mark said, nuzzling the side of were Jack's head probably was.

He was answered by a quiet sob, and the younger removed the hood the comforter was forming above his head, revealing his deep baby blue eyes, glistening from tears that left damp tracks on his cheeks.  
Mark gasped.

“Jack! Baby, what's going on?” he said, voice suddenluy filled with slight panic. “Did something happen? Are you hurt?” 

He jumped on his feet and started looking around frantically.  
“Is it the baby? There's something wrong with the baby? Oh my god, we need to go the hospital! I, huh... Get in the car! I'll grab your bag!” 

The older man was about to dash toward the door when he felt something tug at his sleeve, Jack's hand emerging from under the blanket to urge his lover to sit back on the couch. Mark did, giving him a questioning look. The younger sniffed quietly, turning his shining baby blues back to him once again, and said in hoarse, whiny whisper:

“We're out of cookies.”

 

Mark froze and stared at Jack. He blinked one, two, three times and burst in a fit of loud, booming laughter, throwing his head back and holding his stomach.  
Jack huffed and buried himself deeper into his cocoon.

“Oh Jack I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you I swear.” He said, wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him into a comforting hug. 

“But you scared me for a second here. I'm still not used to those mood swings and I really thought something bad happened.”

“Sorry...” Jack said with another sniff. “I'm not used to them either.”

The older grabbed a tissue from the box next to the couch and handed it to Jack.

“Want me to go to the groceries store real quick?” Mark said as he kissed Jack's forehead. “I'll get you cookies.”

“And ice cream.”

Mark chuckled. 

“And ice cream.“ 

“Can... Can you cook chicken and dumplings tonight? I'm sure that would make me feel better...”

The older laughed more and kissed his cheek.

“Anything for my love.“


End file.
